Mafia Confusion
by Sakura Aidou
Summary: Alice in the Country of Hearts fanfiction. Akari is a daughter of a retired mafia member. She does fall for a head of a mafia. What trouble awaits a princess of a mafia family? Akari and Hiroto belong to me, all the other characters belong to QuinRose.
1. Family Shop

**Akari is 15 at the beginning of the story then it'll jump 3 years where Akari will be 18.**

It was a nice, sunny day. The birds were singing. The town was bustling as it always was.

I was in the backroom when I heard the bell ring in the front of the shop. I headed to the front of the shop.

"Akari can you help out please," my mother asked. "I'm busy with a customer."

"Sure thing," I answered. I walked over the customer that was waiting. "How may I help you?" I asked him kindly. I saw my mom take the customer she was helping to the backroom.

"I'm looking for the owner of the shop. I'm hoping that she can help me," he answered.

I smiled slightly when I recognized who it was. "I'm the owner," I answered quietly. I ran over to Blood and gave him a hug. "Blood it's been awhile. It's really nice to see you again. It's been too long since I saw you last."

"I've missed you princess. It has been too long," Blood whispered. "How has my little angel been since I last saw her? Better I hope." Blood smiled.

"I've been doing really well. Business has been doing pretty well too."

"Glad to hear it." He leaned down and kissed me slightly.

I pushed him back a little. "You know how my parents feel about us being together. What would happen if they saw us together like this? I'll try and see you again, but has to be somewhere that my parents won't come and see us together," I told him. "I know what you're going to say. That I'm a goody-goody and won't break the rules."

His smile only grew. "You are a little goody two-shoes. I can't wait to see you again. Neither can your brothers."

I sighed. I looked down at the ground. "I guess I could find a time to break away and see everyone." I looked up into his eyes. I heard footsteps coming into the front room. I backed away from him. "Is there anything else I can help you with sir?" I asked him.

"I'll come back if I need anything else," he answered. "Thank you for all your help."

I helped my mom close up the shop after we rung up our last customer of the day.

"Mom when do you think dad will be home?" I asked shortly after we locked up.

"He'll be home shortly. Who was that you were standing close to? He didn't seem like a regular customer," she said.

"He's a really good friend of mine. I've gone out and visited him a few times after work. My brothers went and started working for him," I answered.

I felt arms wrap around me. "My little angel's friend better not be that hatter. You know how we feel about him. He's a bad influence. I can't let him influence my daughter. She needs to stay as innocent as possible for her groom," a voice said.

I looked up to see my father. "Daddy your back. I've missed you," I said excitedly. I turned around and gave him a hug. "How was work?"

My father laughed. "Busy as always. I stopped by a store on my way home and got you a little something."

My eyes went big. "What is it daddy? What is it?" I asked.

My mother sighed. "You spoil her too much. It's embarrassing."

"There's nothing wrong with spoiling my angel." He brought out a small box wrapped with a bow on top.

My eyes must have been sparkling. I grabbed the box and opened it slowly. My eyes went wide when I saw what it was. "Thank you daddy. I love it. It's beautiful. Thank you, thank you," I yelled. I put the headband on and ran upstairs to see how it looked.


	2. Good-bye to Old Flame

I laid down on my bed and sighed. _I'm one lucky girl. I have a loving family, and a loving, handsome boyfriend._ I giggled.

"What is my little angel laughing at?" A voice asked.

I looked over at my door to see my father. I smiled. "I'm just thinking about how lucky I am to have a father like you," I answered as I sat up.

My father came over and sat down next to me. "You are very lucky my dear." He pecked my head. "Get some sleep. Tomorrow is a very important day for you."

I nodded. "I will daddy. I'll see you in the morning." I kissed my father on the cheek. "I love you daddy." I crawled underneath my covers and closed my eyes.

I felt my father peck my head again. "Goodnight Akari honey. I'll see you in the morning."

I woke up to footsteps coming towards me. I sat up slowly and rubbed my eyes. "Who's there?" I asked groggily.

I heard a smirk and felt my bed sink like someone sat down next to me. "Finally he's gone. I thought he'd never leave. I was hoping to spend some time with my baby girl."

I looked in the voices' direction. I saw Blood looking at me. I smiled. "Blood," I whispered. I crawled into his lap. "I'm glad I get to see you before I'm sent away for good."

I felt Blood take a heavy sigh. "What do you mean sent away for good?" He asked quietly.

I went quiet for a while before answering. "I'm engaged to someone else. I'm meeting him tomorrow. I think I'm also going to be leaving with him after I meet him. I don't want to leave you. You've been really good to me. I'm going to miss you."

"Tell your father that you like someone else. That you can't leave him behind."

"I can't Blood. If I tell my father it will break his heart. I can't do that to him. My father thinks that he found the perfect person for me. I have to give it a chance." I sighed.

"I see," Blood whispered. He started unbuttoning my shirt. "Why not let me have this one moment with you then? I won't hurt you." He licked my neck.

I smiled and giggled. I turned around in his lap. I kissed him long and hard. I felt my shirt being slipped off. I backed away slightly. "I'm going to miss the taste of your kiss." I took off his jacket and shirt.

"Won't your parents be wondering why there's so much noise coming from their precious daughter's room?" He asked me curiously.

I crawled back onto my bed and nodded. "They probably will. My father will keep me under house arrest if he finds out about us."

Blood got up and gave me my shirt. I put it on and started buttoning it up.

"I should go then. I don't want your family to get the wrong idea of me before they actually meet me."

I smiled at him. "I guess so. But I don't want you to go though. I want you in my life. I hope I can come back and leave a note for you or something to let you know about the guy I meet tomorrow."

"I know you don't," Blood answered. "I want you more than anything. Is there anything I can do to change your fathers' mind about taking you away? I need you in my life."

I shook my head. "I don't think so." I crawled back under my covers and closed my eyes for the last time that night. "Good-bye Blood," I whispered.

"Goodnight princess."


	3. Chance Meeting with New Fiancee

I woke up to a semi bright light. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I yawned.

"Get ready Akari honey," a voice said. "It's about time to leave to get to the meeting place."

I looked over at my father and nodded. "Okay. Dad what's going to happen today when I meet him? Am I going to be leaving with him? Or am I coming back here to pack a few things then am I moving in with him?"

"I'm not sure sweetheart. Let's take it little by little," my father told me.

"Okay." I got out of bed and started to get ready.

"Are you ready Akari?" My mother asked me.

I nodded. "I guess so." I looked down at the ground.

"Don't look so down Akari. You'll like him I'm sure of it," my father said coming up behind me.

"I guess I'm just really nervous about meeting this guy I know nothing about. I just wish I knew his name beforehand." I looked at my father with pleading eyes.

My father sighed. "I can't say no to that face. I guess I can tell you who your fiancée will be." He took a deep breath. "His name is Hiroto Arashi. He's a son of a very wealthy family. Hiroto had his eye on you for some time now. He did research on you and wouldn't change his mind about wanting you."

"Oh," I muttered. "Okay. I guess we should head out then."

"Everything will be okay hun," my mother intervened.

I nodded.

We walked to the meeting place in silence. Not many words were passed if anything was passed.

"Don't worry Akari," my father said. "There's no need to be worried about meeting him. The two of you will get along fine. There's nothing to worry about."

"I'm just worried about meeting this guy," I answered. "I'm scared. I don't know what to expect when I meet him. I know I don't need to be worried about this meeting. I'm just a little queasy." I smiled slightly.

"There they are," a voice said as we came to the meeting place.

All three of us looked up to see the family we were meeting already there.

I saw what appeared to be their son smile at the sight of me. I smiled back at him.

_He's not that bad looking. I guess getting to know him won't hurt me,_ I thought. I blushed slightly.

"Hiroto this is my daughter Akari," my father said bringing me out of my thoughts. "Akari this is Hiroto."

"It's very nice to meet you," I said. I curtsied a little.

"There's no need for formalities Akari-hime," Hiroto said bringing my head up.

I looked into his emerald green eyes and smiled. I nodded. "Right," I said with a little more confidence.

He smiled at me making me blush even more. "You're even cuter in person. The blushing might have something to do with it."

I gulped. I put my hands up to my cheeks. "I didn't really notice," I whispered.

"Have fun you two. See you kids in a few hours," my father said.

Hiroto and I looked in his direction and nodded.

_What should I do? I can't love two guys at once can I? Who would I chose then? I don't want to betray Blood like this. It might just happen._

"What's wrong Akari? You don't look happy about this," Hiroto said bringing me out of my hectic thoughts.

I shook my head. "I just was really nervous about meeting you is all. I didn't know how this would all work out."

Hiroto laughed. "There's nothing you need to worry about. If it helps I was nervous about all of this as well," Hiroto mentioned.

I giggled. "I didn't imagine you being the nervous type. When I saw you, you were so calm and relaxed. The complete opposite of me. I was fretting this day for a while now." I smiled. _I'm starting to like his presence. This isn't so bad. I might end up staying with him instead of going back to Blood._

"Me? Laid back and calm? That's different. My parents saw how nervous I was. I couldn't eat, drink, or sleep for days. I was a living wreck."

My smile grew. "I guess I shouldn't have judged you before I actually got to know you." I sighed. "What do you have planned for us? Anything fun?"

He just smiled at me. "I was hoping you thought of something. I really didn't plan anything for us today."

We walked in silence for a bit. Neither of us had an idea of what to say to each other.

_What am I going to do? I can't just leave with him. Can I?_ I thought to myself. I was confused. Being here with Hiroto felt magical.

I felt Hiroto wrap his arm around me and pull me in close. "There's nothing to be worried about Akari. I'll protect you," Hiroto mentioned after seeing my worried face.

I nodded. "I know there's nothing to be worried about, but there's this guy that my brothers went to work for that I, uh, developed a crush for. He's probably worried about me. I think he promised my brothers that he'd bring me by one of these days. I just don't know if it will actually happen now." I sighed. I stopped in my tracks. I got out of Hiroto's grip. "I'm sorry, but I have to go." I turned and ran away from Hiroto crying. I realized that I couldn't ever betray Blood with him. I had to be with Blood no matter what. Blood was my everything.


	4. Siblings Reunited

I ran towards the café that Blood and I frequented. I came to a stop when I came to the gate.

"Miss?" A worker asked. "Are you looking for someone?"

"I am. Has Blood come yet?" I asked.

I felt an arm wrap around me. I looked up to see Blood. I smiled.

"I was hoping to see you here again," he whispered.

The worker sat us down at table and took our order and left.

_Finally I'm back with the man I love._ I looked over at Blood and smiled.

"Looks like your happy," Blood commented.

"I am," I answered. "I ran from the guy I told you about. I couldn't take not being with you. It got to me how much I was going to miss seeing you."

"I'm glad you're back in my life."

"How are my brothers? They're not giving you that much trouble are they?" I asked after a while.

"They're good. They miss you. Come back with me to my mansion. Please," Blood begged. "They'll be glad to see you."

"It would be nice to see them again," I said. "But I don't know. Maybe just for a little. I just have to make sure I'm home before my parents notice that I ditched my fiancée."

Blood grabbed my hand and held it for what seemed like forever. "Good. Follow me."

I nodded.

After we finished our tea we head back to Blood's mansion.

"Boss," people called. "You're back."

He nodded. "And I brought someone with me."

They looked around him in my direction and smiled.

I smiled back at them. "It's been a while hasn't it?" I asked them.

They ran over to me and gave me a hug. "Onee-chan. It's been too long. Do our parents know your here?"

I shook my head. "They don't. I don't think they even know what exactly happened to you after the two of you went away. Not like they really even cared. I've missed you guys since you've left."

"Stay with us. Please onee-chan," they begged.

I noticed that it was getting dark. "I wish I could, but I have to get back home before our parents find out where I disappeared off to. I'm sorry. I'll try to come back as soon as I can, okay?"

They nodded. "Will you come back and visit us?"

"I will. I love you guys," I said. I hugged them. "I'll see you guys soon." I let them go.

Blood grabbed my hand and kissed it. "I'll see you later on," Blood whispered.

I nodded. "Okay."

I left in a hurry.


	5. Busted

By the time I got close to my house it was dark. The street lights were on and all the shops were closed.

I walked into the flower shop my family owned and prayed that my parents were upstairs asleep. I closed the door as quietly as I could.

"Akari where have you been?" My father asked me once I walked into the living area for my family. "Do you even realize how worried your mother and I were about you? For a while we thought that the damn hatter got to you and finally kidnapped you. You know how we feel about that man being near you."

I looked up to see my father very angry at the fact that I was just getting home. My mother was right behind him. "I'm sorry that I'm just getting home father. I just lost track of time. I didn't realize what time it was. I didn't mean to worry you and mother. It was never my intention to make either of you worry about me. I'm very sorry father."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to," my father snapped. "Tomorrow you will go and apologize to Hiroto for running away from him. After that you'll be under house arrest. I won't let you leave this house unless it's for errands or if you're with one of us. Do you understand?"

"What? Why?" I exclaimed. "Don't you re-"

"Do you understand?" My father repeated.

"I understand," I said. "I'll be in my room." I walked straight past my father not wanting to make eye contact with him.

I collapsed on my bed. I didn't bother with changing into my nightgown.


	6. Bad Influence

I sat up and opened my window and got some fresh air. I sighed.

"What's the matter princess?" A voice whispered in my ear.

I looked over and saw Blood sitting down next to me. I smiled. "My dad, well, didn't like the fact that I ran away from Hiroto and stayed out past dark. My parents thought that you finally got your hands on me and actually molested me. That you would never let me go and see my family." I laid my head on his shoulder.

"I'll find a way to be with you. Well, he wasn't wrong about me wanting to molest you, but I think that you wouldn't mind that."

I blushed. I leaned in and kissed him. Blood pushed me down on my bed.

I started to unbutton his shirt and pulling it off just as I felt my own being pulled off.

Blood moved down and started kissing my neck. I moaned at his touch and giggled.

I lay my head down on his chest. I snuggled in close. I smiled. "I love you Blood-sama," I whispered.

"I love you angel. I'm surprised that your parents didn't come in and check to see what their baby girl was up to," Blood answered.

I giggled and nodded. "I guess you're right about that." I sat up and wrapped a blanket around me.

Blood sat up and kissed me. "Will you do me the pleasure of becoming my bride?"

I looked at him in shock. _Did he really ask for my hand in marriage?_ "I don't know what to say. This is quite a shock." My cheeks went beet red. I smiled. _Of course I should marry him._ "I do. Of course I will." My shocked face turned into a blushing smile of a blushing bride.

"I love that smile of yours," Blood whispered.

I blushed even more. "You know how to make a girl swoon over you." I giggled. I leaned in and kissed him. "I love you so much. You're my world. Don't ever leave me."

Blood cocked his head. "I promise you that I'll keep you by my side for the rest of your life."


	7. Caught Red-Handed

Blood grabbed his clothes off my floor as quietly as he could. He started to get dressed, but left his shirt off just for me. I watched him as he got dressed. I smiled. Blood grabbed my clothes and walked them over to me.

"Thanks," I whispered. I pulled my shirt over my head and pulled my skirt up and I laid my head on Blood's lap and closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes slightly and sat up and smiled.

"You were asleep for a while there princess," a seductive voice whispered in my ear.

I looked at Blood and smiled. "I guess I was," I answered shyly. I leaned in and kissed him passionately.

Someone cleared their throat.

I opened my eyes and shot up. "Dad," I choked. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know that you've been disobeying my every order that I've given you," he answered angrily.

Blood wrapped an arm around my waist. "So you're the one scaring her," Blood accused him.

My father came over to us, grabbed my arm, and tossed me against the wall before Blood could even blink. "Stay away from my daughter. Now why would her actual fiancée want to marry her? Now that you defiled her." He slapped Blood across the face. My father slapped Blood hard enough to make him bleed a little.

I cringed at the sight of him bleeding. _How can my father do this to us?_ I heard footsteps come over to my side. I looked up to see my father looking down at me scowling.

"How can my lovely, beautiful daughter fall for a someone like him? How long have you been dating this man?" He scowled. My father kicked me in the side. "He's part of the mafia. Guys like him will only use and abuse innocent girls like you. You mean nothing to people like him."

I cried. "How can you say that? I love him."

"Akari don't tell him anything," Blood warned me. He was standing not too far from my father.

I nodded. I got on my hands and knees and backed up into my bedroom wall.

"You're turning my daughter against me you bastard." My father turned and faced Blood. "Since my daughter won't answer me because of you then tell me how long have you been dating my daughter?"

Blood smirked. "It doesn't concern you. Akari is just a prisoner to you isn't she? She's been much freer since she's been with me."

My father lost it. He attacked Blood. Blood had no time to react. He was thrown against the opposite wall from me. Blood cringed as he hit the wall.

"Blood," I whispered.

"Stay away from my daughter," my father warned. "I'll make you disappear if you ever come near my daughter again." My father turned to me. "As for you Akari you'll never leave this house again. Not for errands or for anything else."

I gulped. "Yes father. I understand."

"Good." My father left us alone.

I stood and went over to my bed and sat down. I started to cry. I felt arms wrap around me.

"Akari are you going to be okay?" A voice asked quietly.

I looked up to see Blood looking at me caringly. I shook my head. "I'm not going to be okay. I won't ever see you again." I laid my head on his shoulder again. I cried even harder.

"Akari there's something I noticed when your dad was here," Blood mentioned after I calmed down a bit.

I sat up. "What was it?" I asked. I wiped my eyes.

"It was when he was talking about me being in the mafia. The only way he would've known was if he was a part of the mafia himself at one point in his life."

"What do you mean? Is that even possible?" I asked shocked.

"I know it might be hard to understand right now." Blood sighed. "I love you don't forget that. I'll try to come see you again, but I'm not sure if it'll happen." Blood kissed me.

"Okay," I whispered. "I'll miss you."

Blood got up and jumped out the window and left me to my demise.


	8. He Has a Name

It's been a few days since I last saw Blood. I've been under complete house arrest since my dad caught me kissing Blood. I was forced to go and apologize for ditching Hiroto and to go on another date. I was put under parental supervision whenever I was allowed to leave the house.

I sighed. I leaned out my window. "Blood I miss you." I started to cry.

"Don't tell me you miss that man," a voice scowled at me. "That man is only going to use you."

I turned and saw my father standing in my doorway. "He has a name," I whispered. "It's Blood. Blood Dupre."

"I don't care what that man's name is. You'll never leave this house. Understand?"

"I understand father," I moaned.

After my father left me alone I went in the bathroom adjacent my room. I grabbed a pregnancy test from the cupboard at tested to see if I actually got pregnant from my first ever experience with an older man.

Blood was only about five years, or so, older than me.

Once I had tested to see if I was actually pregnant, I let the strip stand for a bit before I looked.

_I wonder if I'll actually have Bloods' child. I hope so. I've been so nervous about it for a few days now. Should I tell him I'm pregnant? Or should I surprise him? I don't know what I should do._

After my little nervousness passed I looked at the strip and saw that I was pregnant with his child. I squealed in joy. "I can't believe it. I'm actually going to be a mother. Blood will be a father and a very good one."

I went back over to bed and laid down.

**Father's POV**

I hit the wall with my fist. "I don't get what she sees in that man. He's a bad influence on her."

My wife sighed. "Maybe it's the same reason why I fell in love with you." She walked over to me. "Don't be so hard on her. She's young. She'll make mistakes."

"I know she's young, but I don't want her to get hurt by him. I left the mafia so I could have a life with you." I pecked her on the lips.

"Cut Akari some slack," she whispered. "At least let her leave on errands."

I nodded. "I know I should let her have some freedom. Did you know that they were dating?"

"I've known for a while. He came into the shop while you were away. Akari couldn't keep her eyes off him. It was sweet. I asked her to help him out. He kept smiling at her while she was helping him. Whenever he came back to the shop she always volunteered to help him. It was a developing romance." She sighed. "That was a couple years ago."

I sighed. "I guess I can't keep her from him. I know how these guys act. That's the reason why I left. I couldn't stand to see you hurt our beloved daughter."


	9. Break-in Kidnapping

There was a thud from downstairs.

I sat up at the sound. I heard another crash coming from downstairs, but it sounded like it was getting closer to where I was in my room. I stood up and walked over to my door. I put my ear up to it.

"Where is she?" A low voice asked.

"I don't know who you're talking about," someone else answered.

I backed away from the door. _Is he talking about me? What does he want with me?_ Tears rolled down my cheeks.

Someone slammed my door open making me jump. "There you are girly," a rough, deep voice said.

"What do you want with me?" I asked him.

"Our boss has something special planned for you," a woman said coming out from behind the man that knocked my door down.

I backed up, but to no avail. Hands grabbed my shoulders. "Nice try there miss. We don't want you to run away from us."

"Let me go you pervert," I snapped.

"You have your father's temper girly."

"Let me go," I ordered again once they dragged me downstairs "My father will kill you."

The man holding me laughed. "Yeah right. Your father's weak. He can't even save his precious angel," he said. He pushed me down on the ground.

"Be careful you fool. She doesn't need any bruises from being thrown," their boss ordered. "How are you Miss Akari?" He asked turning his attention to me.

I sat up. "I'm okay I guess. Why are you doing this to my family?"

He came over to me. "That's good to hear. Don't worry about your father. He used to be part of the mafia. He and your mother are safe. Why don't you come with me?" He held out his hand.

I looked up into Hiroto's eyes. "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," I told him as I stood up. I tried to act like I didn't know him at all. "What do you want with me?"

He smiled at me. "It looks like you don't recognize your own fiancée. That's depressing," he muttered. "It seems like you're in love with my rival. I can give you whatever you want. He can't do that for you can he?"

"What do you mean? Your rival? Who's your rival?" I asked getting scared. I realized that he knew that I was faking that I didn't know who he was. Hiroto was just toying with me now.

"I've been keeping an eye on your family. Well, mainly their precious daughter. I had my men follow you. It's sad that he can't give you the world. You deserve better," he told me. "You know who my rival is. Now just come with me and I'll show you the world."

"I shouldn't. My dad will come looking for me," I told him. "I can't. I'm sorry. I just can't." I tried to get away, but arms wrapped around my waist. "Let me go." I struggled to get out of this guy's grasp.

"What should I do boss? She's a squirmy little girl."

"Knock her out. Gag her. Make sure to use the knockout gas. She's coming with us whether she likes it or not." He turned and walked away.

"Got it boss," the minion answered.


	10. Half-Brother? Marriage? Promise?

I opened my eyes to sun coming in through the open window. _Where am I?_ I sat up.

"Good you're up," a voice whispered in my ear. "You're not leaving quite yet princess."

I recognized the voice of Hiroto Arashi. "What do you want with me?" I asked shakily. "Blood will come looking for me."

"I don't doubt that at all. I'm counting on that." He licked my neck. He turned me around.

"Why are you so obsessed with me anyway? Am I prisoner to you?" I asked. I closed my eyes and sighed.

A hand came up to my cheek and lips came in and kissed me.

_What's going on? What is Hiroto doing?_ I asked myself. His kiss is sweet. I let his kiss take complete control of me.

"You wanted to know why I was obsessed with you and your body didn't you?" Hiroto asked me.

"I do," I answered.

"You were supposed to be my sister. Your father and mine were friends. Our fathers both loved your mother. My father told me that your mother let him name you. At least that's what he's been telling me."

"I was supposed to be your sister," I repeated shakily.

"And you were also to be my bride," Hiroto intervened. He kissed me again.

"Does my dad know? Or did he know that I was supposed to be your sister and bride?" I asked him after he backed away after his second kiss.

Hiroto nodded. "I don't doubt it. Your mother most likely told him shortly after you were born."

The door opened and Hiroto and I both turned our heads to see Hiroto's father standing in the entryway.

"Dad? What are you doing here? I thought you had business to attend to," he asked him.

"I did. It's finished. A servant came and told me you came home with a girl and I wanted to come say hello," his father answered.

Hiroto looked at me smiling. "Yeah." He pecked my head.

His father smiled at me. "Your her daughter aren't you? Your father took her from me."

I nodded. "Hiroto was just telling me about that."

His father came over and sat down next to me on the bed. "You look just like your mother. There's one thing that my son doesn't know and your mother probably didn't tell you either." He sighed before continuing. "Your mother and I slept together. Akari you are Hiroto's half- sister."

Hiroto and I looked at each other in shock. We looked back at him.

"It's true," he informed us. "Akari your mother is here. She told me she left your father shortly before someone came to get you. She said she was going to divorce him and then come and marry me."

Hiroto smiled at me. "I told you we were meant for each other Akari-chan. I love you so much," he whispered in my ear.

I blushed. I then remembered Blood. "But what about Blood? Isn't his mafia and yours rivals?" I asked.

"He is our rival, yes. Your mother told me about him. That you and him were dating."

"We are. I mean we were. My dad went into hysterics when he saw us together. He also molested me." I sighed. I couldn't exactly tell them that I enjoyed it. I looked at them. "What's wrong?"

"Blood has a thing for molesting young women like you," Hiroto told me. "Beautiful, young women like you. He'll seduce women for fun."

I sat there shocked. _Is he telling me the truth?_ I gulped. _He can't be telling me the truth about Blood? Blood would never hurt me like that. Blood cares for me and wants me to be a hundred percent safe._

Hiroto pulled me into him. "I'm sorry Akari-chan."

I just let Hiroto guide me into him. I was too stunned to do much of anything else.

"Get dressed Akari. Hiroto will help you find something to wear," our father said.

I nodded.


	11. Accusations

Hiroto helped me find a nice summer dress and then we headed downstairs. Hiroto held my hand on the way down.

"Akari come here darling," a voice said softly.

I looked up to see my mom calling me. "Mom," I choked. I ran into her arms. "What's going on? I'm scared."

"It's going to be okay sweetheart," my mother whispered. "I know your confused."

"Why didn't you tell me that I had a half-brother?" I backed away a little from my mother. "Am I even related to my brothers? Do they know about this? Is that why they left and began working for Blood at such a young age?" Tears ran down my cheeks. I started to wipe my tears away from eyes.

"Akari this is too much," my father said. "Can't you see that this is hurting your mother? She didn't mean to keep this from you. I swear. She was doing what she thought was best for your entire family."

My mother looked away from me. "I should've told you sooner. I'm sorry. I don't know if your brothers knew about all of this."

"I don't believe you." I backed up even farther. "Are you even my mother? Or are you lying about that to?"

My mother looked at me shocked. "Akari," she whispered.

Hiroto was by my side. "Akari how can you say that? Of course she is. I know it's confusing. Please think about all of this before saying something like that," Hiroto begged. He wrapped his arms around me.

I pushed him away. "I don't know what to believe anymore. What's real?" I ran out of the house still in tears. _What am I going to do? I don't know what to believe anymore. Am I adopted?_


	12. What's Real?

I came to a walk when I saw the café come into view. I sighed at the sight of it. I didn't know what to believe anymore. I walked straight past it not sure where my destination would eventually be.

After I walked for a bit more before I realized that I ended up back at my house. _I shouldn't have come back. This place is just full of false memories._

"Akari is that you?" A voice asked me.

I turned to see the father that raised me all my life. "Dad?" I whispered.

He came over to me and wrapped his arms around me. "I'm glad you're safe. What happened to you?"

I hugged him back. "I was taken by the people that broke into our house. I saw mother. Mom lied to us. About me." I started to cry.

My father patted my head. "I know. Let's go inside and I'll explain everything." My father guided me inside.

I went and sat on the couch. I hugged my knees. "I can't believe mom lied to us. If she actually is my mother."

"I don't blame you for wanting to believe that. After what happened here I took a strand of your hair from your brush and a strand of your mother's to help prove that she actually lied to us." He sighed. "She's not your mother. She didn't give birth to you or brothers. I knew that the person who pretended to be your mother was lying so I met someone else. We hit it off. We eventually had intercourse and she gave birth to you. Your fake mother also gave birth around the same time. I made sure to bring you home instead. Your real mother owns a cozy tea shop that you frequent with Blood. She smiles whenever she saw you. She's wondering where your brothers are. The mother that raised you and your brothers and I weren't married. I married your real mother. I told her about the woman I was with and she understood the situation that I was in."

"Really? I wish I knew," I muttered. "Why didn't you say anything to me? Did you want to protect me?"

He nodded. "I did, and still do, want to protect you. There's another reason why I didn't say anything. If I did she would've overheard me telling you. I didn't want that for our family."

I nodded. "I understand. I think. It makes sense, I guess." I sighed.

"Everything's going to be okay angel. I'm here for you."

I nodded. "I know dad. There's something that I'm keeping from you. I'm pregnant with Bloods' child. I've known for about a couple days now. You're not mad are you? That I kept that from you. By that I mean that Blood and I slept together."

My father smiled at me. "I'm not mad. In fact I'm just glad that I get a grandchild. You're young for having a child. I'm not happy that you're pregnant at 15, but happy that you found someone special in your life."

Silence passed between us.

Someone sighed. My dad and I looked up to see Blood standing in the doorway.

I stood up and ran into his arms. "I've missed you." A stray tear running down my cheek.

"I've missed you too princess," Blood whispered back. He wrapped his arms around me.

"You really love her don't you?" My father asked him.

"I do. I can't see her hurt," he answered.

"I guess I can't keep the two of you apart. I was being overprotective of my daughter. I was worried about her. I didn't want Akari anywhere near the life I once had. You can understand that can't you?" My father asked.

Blood sighed. "I do. I really do." Blood kissed the top of my head.

"Dad may I go stay with Blood?" I choked. "Please?"

My dad smiled. "Sure thing princess. Just make sure you come and visit your mother and me."

"I will." I laid my head on Blood's chest. "Thank you daddy." I jumped up into Blood's arms signaling him to carry me back to the mansion.

"Protect her at all costs."


	13. Return to Bloods' Mansion

I lay down on his bed. I got comfortable. I heard Blood chuckle. I looked over at him.

"Glad you're comfortable," he said.

I smiled. "I'm glad that my dad finally approves of you. I don't know what I would do if I couldn't be with you."

"I think he did approve of me. He just didn't want you anywhere near me. He really cared for you."

I sat up and looked back at him. I nodded. "I know. It's just that the woman raising me and my brothers wasn't really our mother. My real mother owns the little tea shop we've gone to so many times. She always smiled at us."

"At least she always got to see you. I'm glad I made her happy by bringing you by." Blood gave me a coy smile.

I nodded. Tears started rolling down my cheeks. I tried to stop but I couldn't the tears just kept coming. "Why did he keep lying to me about who my family was? Was I really that important to him?"

I felt arms wrap around me. "It'll be okay sweetheart. I have you."

"I know," I sobbed. "I'm just really confused. I wish I knew more about my family. Is my family related to royalty or something? Was my mother disowned because she fell in love with my father? Or was my father a prince that was disowned by my grandfather?"

Blood brought me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around me once more. "It's okay. I have you. I'll help you find out about your family if you want me to."

I nodded. "Thank you." I laid my head on his shoulder. "Don't leave me. I need you."

"I'll always be here for you. Don't worry."

I closed my eyes and slept.

I opened my eyes to a semi bright light. I sat up slowly. I rubbed my eyes to get the sleepy feeling away. I saw Blood working on something.

I stretched and got up slowly before I moved behind my fiancée. I put my hands over his eyes. "Guess who?" I asked in a happy tone.

"Akari?" He asked me.

I took my hands off his eyes, and sat on his lap. I kissed him. "Good morning. How are you?" I looked into his eyes.

"Good morning princess," Blood whispered. "I'm glad you're here with me. I don't know what I would do if you weren't by my side every moment of the day." He smiled at me.

"So what'cha working on?" I asked curiously.

"Boring paper work. Nothing you need to worry about," my fiancée answered. "Why don't you go play with your brothers so I can finish up?"

I nodded. "Okay," I whined. "Finish up soon. I don't want to wait long for you. I need to be by your side at all times." I slid my sleeves off my shoulders showing off my pale, tan skin.

"Not right now Ms. Akari." Blood slid my sleeves back up onto my shoulders.

I pouted. I nodded.


	14. Return of Hiroto

"Not right now Ms. Akari." Blood slid my sleeves back up onto my shoulders.

I pouted. I nodded.

I skipped down the hallway and out into the bright, glowing orb in the big, blue sky. I let the sun wash over my face. I smiled that I was engaged to Blood and that I was finally where I actually belonged. I danced a little bit in the sun.

_I'm so glad that I'm where I actually belong,_ I thought. I sighed. I closed my eyes and soaked in the sunlight. I let out a deep sigh.

I heard the gate open slowly. I turned my attention towards the gate and noticed that Hiroto was walking towards me.

I backed away from him. "How did you find me? Who told you that I was here?" I asked shakily. "Did you torture my father again? To get him to tell you where I was." I took a few more steps backwards.

Hiroto smirked. "I figured you would be here. There was no need for me to interrogate your father. There was no way that I'd let him have you back."

I gulped. "I'm not leaving Blood. I'm not going back to that person that pretended to be my mother. I like it here. What makes you think I'm going back with you?"

"Easy," Hiroto said. "All I have to do is threaten that bastard that decided to take you away from me in the first place."

"Threaten Blood how? With my life? If both of you can't discuss this like adults neither one of you will be getting my hand in marriage," I stammered. "I'd rather be in a grave than be with immature adults."

"Don't say that angel. Why would I threaten him with your life? You're precious to both of us."

I shook my head. "I don't believe you," I sobbed.

I tried to run away but Hiroto's men grabbed me. "Let me go. I'm not going back there. Not to that place."

Hiroto laughed. "You're just a weak little girl that can't protect herself. Face it my men are stronger and faster than you my sweet."

I still struggled. "Don't you think that all of this commotion will get someone's attention? Whether it's one of the workers or if it's Bloods' attention. Don't you think that someone will come looking?" Whoever grabbed me held on tighter. I cringed at the pain.

"My sweet little sister," he said. Hiroto sighed. "No one can here you scream. My men are keeping that bloody fiancée of yours busy while I'm here with you. Even if he could come he would be too late. He wouldn't be able to save you. You'll be out of his grasp soon enough. We'll be long gone before he even knows what has happened to you."

"No you can't take me away from Blood. I won't go back with you," I screamed. "Let me go. Please. Blood will come looking for me. He knows who you are. Blood will find me no matter where you hide me away. He'll get me back in his arms. No matter what I will and forever be Bloods' girl."

Hiroto laughed maniacally at me. "There's a place where he won't ever be able to find you. I'll be able to keep you locked away from him for good. You'll be all mine."

I cried harder. "No I won't stay locked up as a prisoner. I won't ever be a prisoner to the likes of someone like you." _Blood where are you? Please hurry,_ I begged silently.

I felt the person that grabbed me start to pull me away. "This way little girl. I'll make sure that boss will have you for the rest of eternity." He knocked me out and swung me over his shoulder.


	15. Akari Kidnapped

My whole body ached. I opened my eyes to complete darkness. I tried to move but I noticed that I was locked in place by one of Hiroto's arm. I couldn't move without waking him up and putting me in chains.

I gulped. _What happened to me? Will Blood even find me? Blood please hurry,_ I thought.

I laid there in silence waiting for him to wake up and let me go.

I wasn't sure how long I laid there until Hiroto stirred and awoke.

"Good morning princess," he whispered in my ear. "I'm glad to have you back in my arms Akari." He brought me in close and kissed me.

I pushed him off me. "Let me go," I ordered. "Blood will get me back in his arms one way or another. He will end you."

Hiroto laughed at my attempts at being courageous. His hand rubbed my side. "There's no way you're leaving me again. I love you so much. You understand that don't you?"

I gulped. _I have to get out of here and back to Blood. I love him more than I ever loved anyone in my entire life._

Hiroto must have seen the discomfort on my face. "It's okay Akari-hime," Hiroto whispered soothingly. "I'm here with you. We'll be happy together. I'll make you much happier. I'll give you the world. Just promise me that you'll become mine."

"Will any harm come to Blood if I promise to be with you?" I asked weighing my options.

"I promise you that Akari," Hiroto said sitting up. "Get dressed. A wedding needs to be planned."

I nodded sitting up.

"Come down once you're dressed," Hiroto ordered. "I can't let you run away from me."

"I will," I answered calmly. I held my head.

"Are you feeling okay Akari?"

I nodded. "I'm fine. I just have a headache. A headache is nothing to worry about."

"Be down as soon as possible," Hiroto reminded me before he left me for good.

Once he was gone I rushed to the bathroom as quickly as I could. I closed the door behind me.

_What's going on? Why am I feeling like this?_ I felt my water break. My child was coming. And fast. I had to take off my shorts and underwear to make way for my child.

I put something in my mouth so I wouldn't scream and make Hiroto come back up and check on me. I pushed as best as I could without making any noises.

After a few minutes of pushing I finally gave birth to Bloods' and my baby girl. I grabbed a towel and wrapped her in it. She cried but quieted down enough for me to get dressed and think of a way out of here.

"It's okay," I whispered to her. "Mommy's here. Mommy will protect you."

I snuck out of the room with my child in hand. I moved towards the main hall to see, or hear, if anyone was there.

"Hiroto I thought you said that she would be coming down shortly?" Mr. Arashi asked.

"I told her to come down as soon as possible. I swear," Hiroto answered.

I backed away slowly and headed towards the only other exit I knew. This was through the kitchen.

I was able to get to the kitchen without any trouble. My daughter was asleep in my arms.

I opened the back door quietly. I shut the door just as quietly as I opened it.

I ran away as fast as I could. I had to get back to Blood.

I ran all the way back to the town. _How am I going to get back to Blood before Hiroto finds out that I'm missing?_ I gulped.

"It's big sis," a couple voices called after me.

I turned and saw my younger brothers running towards me. I smiled. "I'm glad to see you guys," I said once they were close to me.

"What happened to you sis?" One of my brothers whined.

"Yeah what happened? Blood got beat up. He's been really worried about you," the other one pitched in.

"Our parents promised me to someone else, but when I was with Blood he came and kidnapped me," I answered.

My brothers noticed the bundle in my arms. "Sis what's that?" They asked.

I smiled. "It's Bloods' and my child. Can you guys help me find the mansion? I want to tell him the good news."

They nodded and showed me the way back to Blood. My one true love.


	16. Good News

"Boss," my brothers yelled. "We're back. Look who we have with us."

Blood turned around and faced us. His face lit up when he saw me. "Thank you for bringing her back here. Both of you go back to work. I want to spend some time with your sister."

They nodded and headed back to work.

I smiled. "Blood there's something I have to tell you," I said.

Blood came close to me. He brushed my hair behind my ear and pecked my head. "What is it that you need to tell me angel?" Blood smiled down at me and the bundle in my arms.

"Say hi to our daughter," I said lifting her up for Blood to see.

"She's beautiful," Blood whispered. "Just like her mother."

I giggled. "I should probably give her a bath. I rushed away from Hiroto right after I gave birth to her."

"I'll have a maid go out and get some outfits for her. I'll help you give our light a bath." Blood put an arm around me and guided me into the mansion.

"What shall we name her?" Blood whispered sweetly in my ear.

I giggled. I washed our beautiful child gently. "I don't know. I didn't give much thought to it. I had a lot on my mind when I had her. What sounds good to you?"

Blood nibbled my ear. "Ayumi Dupre."

I smiled. "I like it. I think it suits her."

I laid our daughter down on her newly bought crib. I pecked her lightly. "Sweet dreams Ayumi princess," I whispered. I was beat from the day's events. I walked over to Blood's bed and collapsed.

"You look beat angel," Blood whispered.

I nodded. "I am. How are we going to be safe from Hiroto? He's probably out looking for me as we speak. Do you have a plan to protect us?"

"I wouldn't worry about him. He's taken care of. He won't be bothering you anytime soon. I love you. I'll be here all night to look out for you."

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Get some sleep princess. I'll be working in here for a while." Blood pecked my head. "I love you angel."

**This story will continue. It's just going to be a separate story. Plot might change.**


End file.
